


There Must Be Fifteen Ways to Meet Your Lover

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Drabbles, double drabbles and triple drabbles exploring many tropes for Lucas/Adam
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North, Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 44
Kudos: 11





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Inspiring Table Ultimate Tropes Table.
> 
> Titles as the tropes (generally), chapter notes will indicate any additional warnings.

“Please don’t concern yourself, Mr North,” the doctor said. “Adam will get his memory back. It will just take time.”

Lucas nodded. “I understand. Really, I do.”

The doctor smiled. “But what we understand in our heads may not transfer to our hearts. He’s in the garden.”

Lucas walked over to where Adam was sitting on one of the benches. Adam smiled at him, although there was confusion in his eyes. Lucas smiled back and took Adam’s hand, relaxing as Adam nodded. It was clear his husband still didn’t know who he was but was quite sure he loved him.


	2. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death, as fits the title

“I still see him, you know,” Lucas said.

Jo looked sadly at Lucas. “I’m sure Adam still lives in your heart,” she said.

“No, I actually see him. Not all the time, but sometimes he’ll meet me when I’m out and about, or when I get home. It’s a comfort to know he’s still with me.” Lucas smiled at the thought.

Ros looked sharply across at him. They had thought Lucas was getting back on an even keel, following Adam’s death, but from what he was saying it sounded as if his emotional state was worse than they had realised. She made a mental note to keep an eye on him for a while.

Once she started watching him, it didn’t take Ros long to spot when Lucas was ‘seeing’ Adam. He would pause, give a small smile, maybe a nod and then continue with whatever he was doing. And since it wasn’t affecting Lucas’ work, Ros decided not to make an issue of it.

Then, three months later, after Lucas had been killed in an explosion, Ros started to see both him and Adam and realised Lucas had been right. It was a comfort to have them both around.


	3. Quit Your Whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!Lucas AU

Adam woke from a deep sleep to the sound of whining coming from outside the bedroom door. He rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. The door opened and he braced himself for impact as the werewolf launched itself onto the bed. The werewolf then wriggled its way across, pushed its nose under the pillow and whined into Adam’s ear.

“Go away!”

The werewolf huffed loudly and let its head slump on the bed. It then decided to have a scratch, causing the bed to vibrate.

“I told you to go away.”

The werewolf whined again, a long drawn out, ‘the end of the world is nigh’ sort of whine.

Reluctantly, Adam sat up. “Okay, you can quit your whining. I’ll get up and we can go out.”

The werewolf bounded off the bed and pulled the duvet onto the floor.

“But I shall need a large coffee first. And it will be a lot quicker if you leave me in peace.”

The werewolf looked at him quizzically, then dragged the duvet out of the bedroom, presumably in case Adam thought of going back to bed.

Adam groaned. Why did full moon have to fall on a Sunday?


	4. Huddle for Warmth

Lucas North came back into the house and said, “It’s not just us. The power’s off in the whole area.” He shivered. “And the temperature is dropping rapidly.” He slumped into the tatty armchair in one corner of the room.

“Just our luck to be sent on surveillance when there’s no heat, and also no light, so we can’t even do the job we came for,” Adam Carter muttered. He stood up from the equally tatty sofa and then sat down again, with a half laugh. “I was going to get us a hot drink, but of course, that’s not possible either.”

Adam watched as Lucas pulled his hoodie tight and tucked his feet up underneath him. “I’ve got a couple of fleece blankets in the car,” he said. “I’ll go and get them.”

He returned a couple of minutes later. “Here, have one of the blankets,” he said to Lucas. “If you want you can join me on the sofa, and we can huddle up together. But it’s your choice.”

Lucas accepted the blanket, wrapped it round himself and then shuffled over to the sofa. He sat down, and wordlessly re-arranged the blanket, so it covered both of them.


	5. Fluff

It had been a long week. Adam and Lucas left the Grid together and headed towards the tube station. Suddenly Lucas slowed down. Adam glanced over to see what had attracted Lucas’ attention and laughed.

“Come on, then,” Adam said. “I’ll buy you a half price cake. Which flavour did you want?”

“I can’t decide between lemon drizzle and chocolate,” Lucas replied.

“Since it’s you, shall I get you both?”

Lucas’ smile was all the confirmation Adam needed.

“And as you bought the cake, how about I buy us fish and chips and we can eat them by the river?”


	6. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lucas' take on [Love's First Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088734/chapters/61421359)

It had been an absolutely perfect day. When Lucas had woken up that morning, he would never have suspected he’d be spending most of the day with Adam and then be invited back to his flat, where they’d just eaten a fry up and drunk half a bottle of red wine.

And then Adam leaned forward and kissed him. In a whirl of emotions Lucas kissed Adam back and then pushed himself away. The expression on Adam’s face was heart breaking. Lucas felt dreadful.

Adam instantly apologised, and Lucas rushed to explain it was all his fault, he wasn’t in a position to make a commitment. It seemed impossible to get the right words out, to share his feelings, how much he wanted Adam and how unprepared he was for having a relationship.

Lucas mentally cursed himself for ruining everything. But Adam smiled and Lucas realised that despite his actions there was hope for them. He could leave now, and they could try again in a while. But Adam leant forward and kissed him again, and this time Lucas kissed him back with no resistance.

Tentatively Lucas suggested they meet the following afternoon. His heart soared when Adam instantly agreed.


	7. Soulmates

“Adam, what are you looking at?” Jo asked.

Adam hurriedly pulled down his sleeve in an attempt to cover the mark which had recently appeared on his arm, but Jo was too quick for him.

“You’ve got a soulmark,” she announced to the others on the Grid.

“Show me!” Ros said.

Reluctantly Adam turned his arm so Ros could see it. “It’s only appeared in the last few days,” he said. “And I’ve no idea why.”

Jo, Ros, and Malcolm all turned to look at Lucas, who self-consciously put his arm behind his back.

“You’ve not been back very long,” Ros said. “Let me see your arm!”

Lucas shook his head, but Ros gave her best ‘please don’t bother trying to argue with me’ look and slowly he pulled his sleeve up.

Ros went over and took Lucas by the wrist, gently turning his arm over so she could see the mark. “It matches,” she said with a grin.

“Oh, um, good,” Lucas said.

“You’re pleased?” Adam asked.

“Well, yes. I just didn’t think…”

“I’m delighted!”

“Right,” Ros interrupted. “Now you’ve established you’re very happy at being soulmates, which doesn’t surprise the rest of us, can we do some work?”


	8. Cowboy AU (What If?)

Sheriff Carter sat at a table and looked around the bar at the current occupants. He stretched out his legs and his spurs jangled. Spotting a newcomer, he called the woman behind the bar over.

“Who’s the new guy?” the sheriff asked.

“He’s just come in,” Ros replied. “I’ve hired him to do odd jobs.”

“You’re doing well if you can afford to pay and feed him.”

Ros laughed. The man was attacking the stew she’d given him as if he hadn’t eaten for a week. “I’m giving him board and lodging and enough money to buy a couple of drinks but that’s it. He seems like a good worker.”

“Do you think he could be spared to do a couple of odd jobs for me?”

“Yeah. I can send him over to your office as soon as he’s finished for the afternoon.”

***

Later that afternoon, Carter looked up as someone entered his office.

“Sheriff Carter?” the young man asked. “Miss Myers said you’d got some jobs for me.”

“You any good at woodwork?”

“I can do the basics.”

“In which case you can begin by repairing that shelf, and then there’s a number of other things which need doing. You’ll find the tools out the back. What’s your name?”

“North.”

“Make a start and we’ll see how much you get done before I knock off.”

Carter was delighted to find that North was a fast worker. He would have to find more tasks if he was going to justify asking him back the next day. In the meantime, he gave him a handful of coins and said, “Meet me at the bar later, and I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.”

“You can call me Adam if you’d like.”

North nodded. “I’m Lucas.”

They smiled at each other.


	9. Enemies to Lovers

Lucas crept through the wood, his sight set on his target. A crack behind him had him spinning round, to see Adam Carter pointing a gun in his direction. Instantly, Lucas drew his own gun.

Adam smirked. “As I see it,” he said, “we can either shoot each other, or we can take a break from our duties and make use of the bushes to learn more about each other.”

“I’m willing to try the second option,” Lucas replied.

A little while later they both crept back out of the bushes, happy with what they’d discovered.

“How will you explain your failure to kill me?” Lucas asked.

“I shall say I thought it more important to turn you,” Adam replied.

“Do you think you’ve succeeded?”

“Not yet. I think it’s going to take further attempts on my part.”

“How do you know I’ll be willing to play along?”

Adam laughed. “If you weren’t, I’d be dead already.”

Lucas nodded in acknowledgement of the fact. “What will you do if you fail to succeed?”

“We escape together and re-invent ourselves somewhere else. It won’t be the first time either of us has done that.”

“I’m liking this plan more and more.”


	10. Embarrassing Nickname

“Come on, Sunshine,” the man called, “I don’t want to be late.”

The man addressed as Sunshine glared. Quite how his partner had settled on that particular nickname was a mystery to all concerned. He was a taciturn individual, whose history had left him less inclined to smile and radiate happiness than anyone else on the team. ‘Sunshine’ made his way out to the car.

After about half an hour’s driving they arrived at their destination. 

“Out you hop, Sunshine!” the driver said.

The other man walked round and got down on one knee. “Lucas North, will you marry me?”


	11. Crossover

Lucas looked over at the park bench where he had arranged to meet Adam for lunch. To his disappointment he saw Adam in animated conversation with a man in a black suit. Lucas’ heart sank; he had made a point of going to a bakery which he knew made the best sandwiches in the area, and now it appeared he had wasted his time.

Then he saw another man limping towards the bench, and, as Lucas approached, heard him say, “Mr Reese, time we were getting on.”

As Reese stood up, Adam turned his head towards Lucas and smiled broadly.


	12. Sharing A Bed

Lucas and Adam were simply grateful the hotel had a room available when they checked in. They toiled up the stairs to the first floor, Lucas opened the bedroom door and then stopped.

“There’s only one bed,” he said.

“Who cares?” Adam replied. “I am absolutely knackered.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be a pillock, you can share the bed. I promise not to touch you.”

“Oh!”

“Unless you want me to, of course.”

“Well…”

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t object if I were to, say, put an arm round you?”

“Actually, I’d rather like it,” Lucas admitted.


	13. Will They Or Won't They?

“Well?” the others demanded as soon as Jo arrived at the Grid.

“Nothing,” she replied. “They spent all afternoon giving each other covert glances. I even left promptly to give them a chance to be alone and Adam caught me up at the tube station.”

“This is getting ridiculous,” Ros said. “I don’t think I can take the tension much more.”

“Which, the tension between the two of them, or the tension of wondering if they will finally do something?” Tariq asked.

“Both!”

At that moment Lucas arrived on the Grid and they all tried to look as if they hadn’t just been discussing his love life, or the absence of it.

Adam came in about an hour later, and the rest of the morning passed with Adam and Lucas looking at each other, and the rest of the team watching them do it.

Towards lunchtime, Ros groaned and said, “I’m getting nowhere with this. Adam, Lucas can you come into the interview room and give me a hand?”

Ros walked out, and the two men followed her. A few minutes later she walked back, twirling a key between her fingers.

“You’ve not locked them in, have you?” Malcolm asked.

“Have you got a better suggestion?” Ros replied. “None of us are getting any work done, so as team leader I decided to take action.”

After about twenty minutes, Malcolm said, “Have you given any thought about how you’re going to let them out again?”

“Yes. I’m going to give Tariq the key, so he can creep down, silently unlock the door, and make a quick getaway.”

Tariq did as instructed, and they all stood at a safe distance. When no-one charged out, Jo opened the door and they saw Adam and Lucas kissing and totally oblivious to anything else.


	14. You Are Not Alone

Adam spotted Lucas in the distance, sitting on a wooden bench. He walked over to him, sat down and tentatively put an arm around his shoulders. Lucas continued to stare in front of him, apparently concentrating on the insects which were crawling around amidst the leaves.

“You do know you’re not alone,” Adam said eventually.

Lucas grunted, but made no other response.

“I mean it,” Adam continued. “Whatever happens, I’m going to be with you, walking by your side.”

Lucas gave a half sigh in acknowledgement and then finally, he leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder and whispered, “Thank you!”


	15. Happy Ever After

Lucas half knelt as said, “Here, my liege, take my sword as proof I shall be of service to you forever more.”

Adam laughed. “That is your walking stick, and if you kneel down, we’ll have problems getting you back up again.”

Lucas grinned. “It doesn’t have quite the same fairy tale romantic ring.”

“I know. And there’s no walking off into the sunset either, because we’d need a convenient bench to sit on partway along.”

“How about a slow turn around the village green, instead?”

“I think I can manage that.”

They linked arms, kissed, and set off together.


End file.
